1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to vehicle headlight assemblies and accessories. In particular, the Kamps invention relates to a device for preventing glare from a vehicle headlight by preventing direct view of the headlight by the driver of an oncoming vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The undesirable aspects of headlight glare have long been recognized. Even when the headlamps are properly mounted and aimed, direct light from the headlamp can be troublesome to oncoming drivers. This has become especially true with the advent of halogen lamps having greater intensity than prior headlamps, along with emission spectra that are generally more distracting than non-halogen lamps.
Numerous devices have been created to reduce headlight glare, but none of the devices adequately prevent the headlight from shining directly into the eyes of an oncoming driver. Several devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,949,769, issued to Walch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,216, issued to Brewer, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,303, issued to Heiser. While all these devices reduce glare to some extent, in every case they allow all or at least some of the headlamp to be directly viewed by the driver of an oncoming vehicle. Thus, the oncoming drivers will still experience glare from having the bright light of the headlamp shining directly and at full intensity into their eyes.
A need therefore remains for an antiglare device that completely shields a headlamp from direct view by an oncoming driver.